Lagrimas de un lirio
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Sus lágrimas desbordaban sin control, su corazón resonaba como cual sonata triste de piano y su voz nunca fue escuchada solo esos sentimientos bordes que nunca fueron correspondidos. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, pero aún asi intento disfrutar de aquellas doloras y falsas mentiras que le decía el contrario. N/A: Triangulo amoroso.


_Lágrimas de un lirio._

 _One-shot._

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de BNHA, no me pertenecen y este fic es solo parte de una idea que ha sido una parte de una pequeña locura.

 **Parejas:** TamaNeji–MiriNeji–MiriTama

Se podría decir que ella como una chica tenía también sus sentimientos a un chico, cada parte de su ser lo sabía a la perfección, su corazón latía energético al estar cerca del chico. Nejire estaba enamorada de Tamaki por completo, apreciaba cada momento con él como si de una hermosa sonata de piano se tratara y como cualquier música de aquel instrumento al culminar, se sentía vacía sin más. En verdad que dolía, le quemaba desde su profundo ser y no podía expresar tan libre cada uno de sus sentimientos, los guardaba como si de un pecado culpable se tratara.

Aseguraba que todo esos esfuerzos intentados fueron simples tropezones al suelo, uno tras otro le daba a entender cuál mal estaba y lo veía alejarse. Comenzaba su búsqueda, intentaba correr lo más que daban sus pies con lágrimas en los ojos e intentaba llamar al contrario de alguna forma, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, ninguno daba frutos y al final solo se daba cuenta lo tan mal que estuvo enamorarse de aquel chico. Las sonrisas de Tamaki nunca le correspondieron a ella, aquellas tímidas muecas que eran sus gestos al momento de expresar alegría, su lado tímido o apático. Siempre lo veía responder de forma contraría, esa persona que casi siempre permaneció a su lado era el punto de interés de su enamorado y vaya que eran ambos ciegos, su amor de ambos era unilateral sin apreciar que no eran correspondidos.

Todo eran farsas y mentiras, ciegas e incompletas.

El día que le dijo acerca de sus sentimientos, parecía reproducirse como un disco rayado con la melodía que tanto le gustaba y se volvía un punto de color rosado tanto que le desesperaba, quería vomitar al recordar esa encrucijada de falsas mentiras. Una bella y tonta mentira que tuvo que soportar mientras se derrumbaba en su interior, el interior de ella que se iba marchitando sin cesar.

—Tamaki, me gustas —aún un leve sonrojo permanecía en ambas mejillas, ella jugaba entretenida bajando la mirada con su vestido

—Y-yo… —lo escucho tartamudear, sabía que mentía pero esperaba una respuesta positiva—quiero ser sincero, podríamos intentarlo

Tontas mentiras y ella aún más tonta al creer cada una de sus palabras. Lo veía intentar dar el mayor esfuerzo al igual que ella, una pequeña relación que jamás floreció como creía, saliendo un matorral de rosas llenas de espinas, dolorosas que al tocarlas le sacaban sangre en toda la palma de su mano. Nejire solo iba ahogándose en ese mar de sentimientos, confusos y dolorosos que no la dejaban en paz, porque si Tamaki la hubiera rechazado, el dolor habría sido soportable, pero esa clase de rechazo le hizo un fin tan doloroso que parecía perecer con cada minuto que pasaba, lo veía cada día peor y agonizante. Sin mentir o decir palabras lindas, escuchaba cada uno de sus gritos de Tamaki para que Mirio le prestara atención, ella solo era una excusa para llegar al otro de alguna manera de esa forma lo sabía tan perfecto.

Lo podría dar de ejemplo, aquellos pequeños y castos besos que se daban detrás de la residencia donde habitaba su grupo, sus labios suaves contrastaban con los de él tan llenos de esperanza que al abrir los ojos, se encontrara con el chico que tanto anhelaba tener cerca y poder decirle esas palabras sin significado. Sus ojos transmitían siempre desilusión, tristeza y un pequeño contraste de sentimientos encontrados por aquella chica, ella solo se veía como la patética persona que era, tan lamentable que no contaba con alguna esperanza alguna de llamar su atención de él. Los tropezones que daba contra el suelo, cada vez se volvían más dolorosos y lastimeros haciendo que sus caídas fueran en picada sin apoyo alguno, dándose directo contra el frio suelo donde lloraba durante ratos en silencio, apoyando su cabeza e intentando tranquilizar su corazón destrozado.

Nunca alguien le advirtió que las mentiras eran dolorosas, engañar a su corazón y herirlo de cientos de formas distintas eran peor que cualquier rechazo alguno, todo se volvía negro a su alrededor mientras continuaba viviendo esa sucia mentira de la cual se hizo partícipe. Un final había comenzado, Mirio en sus cinco sentidos se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y parecía entender lo que ambos vivían por separado, veía los ojos sin luz de Nejire que parecían perder color con cada segundo que pasaba, pero igual veía a Tamaki perderse en un hilo de culpabilidades que habían sido ocasionadas con esa mentira. Los vio desde lejos, porque más que nada, no podía ayudar en sus problemas que ambos tenían, no sentía nada por Tamaki, pero si sentía algo especial por aquella chica de mirada opaca.

—Algo ha sucedido entre tú y Tamaki —le dijo curioso a la chica mientras cerraba su libro de heroísmo que tenían que leer—. No puedes mentirme, lo veo en tus ojos; además, no eres buena mintiendo

—Sucede que, somos pareja, pero Tamaki le gusta cierta persona y ciento que esto, está demasiado mal para ambos —contesto tan simple de la forma más honesta que podía en esos momentos—. Mirio, ¿Qué harías tú en lugar de uno de los dos?

—Yo creo que sería bueno darse un tiempo, tal vez se andan haciendo daño sin darse cuenta —comento tan sincero como podía—y además, no cruzo la misma situación que ustedes, pero sí que me he dado cuenta sobre la chica que me gusta, le gusta otra persona y ambos andan en una situación un tanto confusa —explico refiriéndose a ambos de una forma tan extraña—, la forma en que lo hacen es tan extraña, veo que los sentimientos de ella solo son unilaterales al igual que los de él

—Esa situación es un poco tonta —declaro haciendo una leve mueca

—Ni que lo digas, pero ambos no se dan cuenta —sonrió un tanto como burlándose de su situación— ¿Qué harás?

—Me daré mi tiempo —confeso suspirando—. Mirio, ¿Quién es la chica afortunada?

—Eso tendrías que averiguarlo —rio burlesco al ver su expresión

Tan poco fue el tiempo, lapsos pequeños que destrozaban sus almas y al final cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tan equivocados que estaban, era demasiado tarde, porque Nejire había terminado con el corazón hecho trizas por esas palabras, Tamaki se dio cuenta de cuánto daño le causo a aquella chica de sonrisa resplandeciente y Mirio vio que pudo haber hecho algo para cambiar la situación. Siendo humanos comenten demasiados errores, lo sabían más que nada en este mundo y su naturaleza fue caer en picada cuando vieron que las lágrimas de aquella chica eran más frecuentes, mientras se lamentaba el hecho de saber que no volvería a amar nunca más.


End file.
